


Told You Not To

by riversong_sam



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Drabble, F/M, SPN - Freeform, Supernatural - Freeform, Supernatural Reader insert, spn reader insert, supernatural fanfiction - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-20
Updated: 2018-01-20
Packaged: 2019-03-07 03:23:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13425729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/riversong_sam/pseuds/riversong_sam
Summary: Author: @riversong-samWord Count: 156Parings: Adam x ReaderRequest: @deals-with-demons asked:Sam... First things first.. I love you <3 second Can I request you to write for any character in spn using the prompt 25.. I told you not to fall in love with me that I got from prompt list 1? Please and Thank You ^_^Prompt: I told you not to fall in love with meA/N: Feedback is greatly appreciated.





	Told You Not To

“I told you not to fall in love with me Adam!”  
“And I told you it was a risk I was willing to take. I lost my mom. I lost my dad. I just met my brothers I never knew about, jumping head first into their world. School, friends, and girlfriend they’re all gone.”   
“Adam.” You started but he cut you off.  
“After I met you (Y/N). Gosh you make this life not so bad. I watch you wrangle my brothers like a pro. Putting them in their places, putting me in my place. I love you (Y/N) and I know you love me too.”  
You were crying he was right, as much as you hate to admit it.  
“No shh it’s alright.” He takes you in his arms.  
“You’re right Adam I do love you.” You whisper against his chest.  
He just kisses your head in response. He had you now and you both knew it.


End file.
